


Another Batdad Father's Day

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [28]
Category: Bat Family (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Batdad, DaddyBats, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Gen, Jason has a potty mouth, Minor Injuries, No Romance, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Bruce's children decide to do something a little different this year. It doesn't go exactly as planned, but it still becomes one of his favorite Father's Days.





	Another Batdad Father's Day

When Bruce headed downstairs after sleeping in that Sunday morning, he’d hoped to find the usual messy breakfast tray that Dick always made him on Father’s Day. He tried not to look too forward to such things. He knew Dick was grown up, that his eldest had his own life to live outside of Gotham. He knew it was only a matter of time before it became too impractical to come home every Father’s Day and make his father breakfast. 

He was a little surprised that Damian hadn’t woken him up earlier to insist on some extra training. While Bruce never demanded that his children acknowledge the holiday, they’d each settled into their own way of celebrating it and that seemed to be his youngest son’s way. Cassandra always bought him a card. Tim always got him a small present with a short and sweet note. Dick always made a card along with breakfast. 

Jason usually avoided Bruce on that day. Bruce still made it a point to leave him a message, just to make sure he knew there were no hard feelings. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but as their relationship had improved lately, a small part of him was hoping he might actually get a response from his second eldest this year. He knew it was foolish. He knew he’d likely be disappointed and it would be entirely his own fault. He still couldn’t help it. 

There was no breakfast tray waiting for him in their family dining room this time. Before he could feel too disappointed, he noticed a delectable fragrance coming from the kitchen. As he approached, he could hear Dick laughing. He also heard Alfred releasing one of the little coughs he made to hide a laugh he wasn’t willing to cut free, lest he encourage inappropriate behavior, and the sounds of pots and pans being moved about.

Bruce smiled. Usually, he wasn’t a fan of the phrase ‘better late than never’ but he found it had its moments. He opened the door. “I guess I’m not the only-”

So many things happened so quickly at his entrance, that Bruce was surprised enough to remain still and watch them unfold. 

“Fuck!” Jason yelled as he spun around, holding a hot pan and splashing something from it toward Tim.

“Watch out!” Bruce’s second youngest grabbed the lid from the pan in front of him quickly enough to shield himself from most of it. 

“Shit, you okay!?” Jason tossed the pan on the nearby counter and checked his little brother. Only part of his forearm seemed to have been burned in small patches, and he quickly assured his big brother that he was alright.

“Damian, stop it! That’s not funny.” Dick continued cracking eggs as he scolded his youngest sibling, who started cackling when Tim was hurt. To his credit, Damian did attempt to quell his amusement. Although his shoulders continued to shake slightly with repressed laughter as he stuffed oranges into the juicer.

At the same time, Alfred handed a dish rag soaked in cold water to Tim. “Here, put this on your arm. I’ll get the burn gel. Miss Cassandra, please remove the hot pan from my counter-top. Thank you.”

Cassandra immediately stopped slicing fruit and picked up the pan. Then she looked questioningly at Jason, who was more skilled in the kitchen than she. “What do I do?”

“Just get them off the pan and onto the cooling rack behind you.” As he answered, Jason forced Tim into a chair and then took over on the potatoes his little brother had been cooking.

Cassandra started transferring sausages from the pan to the rack and Alfred entered the kitchen with a first aid kit just as a timer dinged. “That would be the muffins.”

Tim started to get up, only to have Jason shove him back into the chair. “I’ll get them. Let Alfred take a look at your arm.”

“Its not like its that serious, you guys. It isn’t even blistering.” Even as he muttered the protest, Tim allowed Alfred to inspect his arm, which was gaining swollen, vivid red splotches where the oil had made contact. 

“It is still a second degree burn, Master Tim.” The man quipped as he started cleaning the burn with antiseptic ointment. “Though fortunately not the worst I’ve seen.”

Damian sniffed and glanced at Alfred. “As much as I enjoy seeing Drake shoved around, he’s right. It isn’t as if he hasn’t had worse. It isn’t even life threatening.”

At this point, Bruce figured his family had forgotten what had started the ruckus and so he cleared his throat to remind them of his presence. Alfred greeted him without looking up as he continued treating Tim’s burn, but each of Bruce’s children immediately turned to look at him.

Dick smiled happily upon seeing their father. “Hey, B. We decided to make your Father’s Day breakfast together this year!”

Cassandra smiled as well. Her smile wasn’t as big as Dick’s but it was no less bright to Bruce. “Happy Father’s Day.”

Jason shot his father a mid-level glare. “Dammit, B, you’re supposed to knock on holidays. We talked about this.” 

Tim looked apologetic on his brother's behalf. “We were trying to surprise you.”

Damian looked mildly irritated. “Well, now our Father’s Day surprise brunch is ruined.”

“Master Tim is going need antibiotics.” Alfred commented without looking up from the dressing he was applying. 

“I can get some.” Dick offered as he grabbed a hand towel to clean up, but Damian snatched it from him.

“I’ll get them.” Everyone looked surprised at Damian’s offer. The boy scoffed as he wiped his hands. “I need to go to the Cave anyway. That’s where I hid Father’s present. I’m only saving Richard or Pennyworth the trip.”

“Thanks, Little D.” Dick rustled his youngest sibling's hair and then moved to help Cassandra finish the fruit tray instead.

“Thank you, Master Damian. That’s very considerate.” Alfred began packing up the first aid kit. 

“And nothing is ruined.” Bruce squeezed his youngest son’s shoulder as he passed. “This is a perfect surprise.” He frowned when he heard Damian stifle a laugh as he left the room. “Other than Tim getting burned, of course.”

Alfred shot him a sardonic look as he passed him. “Naturally, Sir.” 

“I have this.” Cassandra gently shoved Dick away from the fruit. “You get our gifts.”

Her eldest brother wasn’t bothered in the least. He actually laughed at the treatment. “Got it.” 

Tim got up as soon as Alfred left the room. “I can still make the eggs. Dick, can you grab my gift while you’re upstairs?”

“Sure thing.” Dick paused to give their father a quick, but firm, hug before walking out the door. During which, he quietly said, “Happy Father’s Day.”

Bruce returned the hug briefly before letting his eldest go. “Thank you, Dick.”

“Grab mine while you’re at it!” Jason called out after Dick as he took over making the juice that Damian had abandoned. Tim and Cassandra grinned at their big brother. 

“Where is it?” Dick called back without stopping.

“With Tim’s!” Jason yelled after him before muttering “Shut up” to his younger siblings without even looking their way. They shared another grin behind his back, but didn’t say anything.

Bruce likewise stayed quiet, recognizing that his second eldest was nervous about acknowledging the holiday that he normally went to a fair amount of effort to avoid. When Jason was nervous, he tended to get agitated. He always had. Bruce never figured out a way to address it when he was a boy, likely because he’d never found a way to address the very same fault in himself. 

So instead of remarking on his son’s change of heart regarding the holiday, Bruce just quietly relished the fact that Jason was there. That his son was openly calling him his father these days. That Bruce was going to spending the morning with all of his children. That his kids had planned to start the day this way, together. 

Even if they all were called away for an Arkham escape that very moment, it would still probably be one of Bruce’s favorite Father’s Days.

“Please cease shouting in the manor, Master Jason.” Alfred spoke evenly as he re-entered the kitchen. Even as Jason opened his mouth to reply, the older man addressed his complaint. “I shall tell the same to Master Dick when he returns.”

Alfred looked unimpressed when Damian could be heard yelling from the other room just as soon as he finished admonishing Jason for shouting. 

“Richard, where do the presents go?!”

Alfred arched a brow at Bruce when they could faintly hear Dick calling out an answer from upstairs. “Excuse me, Master Bruce. I believe your youngest and eldest sons require reminders of basic civility.”

Bruce nodded toward the man. He didn’t know what he would do without him. “Thank you, Alfred.” 

He took in his three remaining children in the kitchen. “Actually, I just remembered there’s something I need to grab from upstairs as well. Unless you need some help here?”

Cassandra simply shook her head, while Tim assured their father that they had it all under control. 

“Too many people in here already.” Jason looked mildly apologetic when both of his younger siblings appeared offended at the comment. “Well not _right now_. But once everyone else comes back, there will be.” He indicated his little brother’s bandaged arm. “That’s what happens when you have too many cooks in the kitchen.” 

His siblings considered his words and then nodded their acceptance before returning to their individual tasks, no longer offended.

On his way up the stairs, Bruce crossed paths with Dick, who was carrying four simply wrapped gifts. The smallest was wrapped in yellow paper with a black ribbon and the card sticking out had Bruce’s name written in Cassandra’s sloppy scrawl. There was another wrapped in dark red paper with a simple, elegant bow and Bruce’s name was written in Tim’s familiar handwriting on the tiny card attached. The largest was wrapped in the same paper, but had been topped with a big bow made from Superman printed ribbon. Bruce was willing to bet that was Jason’s. Dick’s gift was wrapped with Batman and Robin paper and topped with hand-made card and a yellow bow nearly as large as the box itself. 

“I don’t think Alfred appreciated all the shouting.” Bruce warned. “He’s currently scolding Damian and already reprimanded Jason.”

“Guess that means I’m next.” Dick’s expression suggested he was not looking forward to that but would take it fairly. “Thanks for the warning.” 

“Where _are_ the presents going?” 

“On the coffee table. No shaking them!” Dick teased as he passed. 

Bruce smiled at his son’s playfulness as he headed back to his room. He wasn’t sure if they had all been influenced by the more amiable atmosphere the Manor had encompassed lately, or if the family’s growling closeness was the direct cause of both, but Bruce’s kids hadn’t been the only ones to decide that this Father’s Day was the right time to start acknowledging a too-long ignored loved one. 

Alfred was a complicated man, but fortunately he had rather simple, if elegant, tastes. It wasn’t hard for Bruce to find the pocket-watch that was currently hidden in his bedside drawer. Unlike his children, who appeared to have wrapped their gifts themselves from what he’d seen, Bruce had it wrapped at the store. It had been the best way to ensure that Alfred never saw the watch. Even if he’d come across the box while cleaning, he’d never unwrap it. 

When Bruce headed back downstairs, he stopped to place Alfred’s gift alongside his own, and then found Damian and Tim setting the table for breakfast while Dick, Jason, and Cassandra carried out the food. Alfred appeared to be overseeing the whole operation but mostly allowed the others to do it themselves. 

“This looks wonderful.” Bruce smiled as he took a seat at the head of the table while his children finished setting everything up around him. “Thank you.”

In response, he received a chorus of “You're Welcome” and “Happy Father’s Day” from each of his children, with varying levels of volume and enthusiasm. 

Breakfast was wonderful, both the food and the conversation. Cassandra showed Bruce and her brothers a video that one of her friends from dance class had taken of her during practice. She seemed very excited to be learning how to use her body for something taxing and beautiful but decidedly _not_ deadly. Dick had apparently bought a turntable and installed a landline into his apartment, which caused the others to tease him for starting to turn hipster. 

Tim had installed a new aerosol system into his suit that allowed him to switch between compounds depending on who or what he needed to knock out. Jason and Dick were interested in installing something similar into their suits. Jason was starting to approach questions of how to purchase and decorate an official residence for himself. Each of his siblings volunteered to help him, as did Bruce. Damian told Bruce about a tank show he’d discovered on Animal Planet and declared that he wanted an aquarium.

“Watch out, B. That show has macaws too.” Dick pointed out with a grin. Clearly, his little brother had already filled him in on his latest pet fascination. “Little D might be wanting an aviary full of them next.”

“Of course not.” Damian looked affronted by the very suggestion, something that caused his eldest brother to look at him in bewilderment. “Those birds can hear something once and then repeat it at any time. They’d be a liability.”

“You know there are birds that don’t talk, right?” Tim offered. 

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s helpful, Timmy.” Dick must have noticed the unappreciative expression Bruce made at the comment. 

He was glad Damian was focusing more on his animals and less on violence and mayhem lately, but he still preferred to keep it to a minimum. And to tackle one project at a time. He offered his youngest a concession. “Why don’t I consider the aquarium first and then, if you want, we can discuss birds.” 

Damian looked as pleased as he ever did outside of getting in a hit during training with Bruce or one of his brothers. “That’s acceptable. The aquarium is what I wanted, anyway.” 

After breakfast they all moved into the sitting room so Bruce could open his gifts and cards. He opened Cassandra’s first; tickets to a ballet -Bruce had hinted he’d like to attend one with her but she was usually disinterested in anything that required formal wear, so he hadn’t wanted to push the suggestion. He was happy to know she’d wanted to share the experience with him as well. 

Unfortunately, that was when the local radio station Dick had turned on was interrupted by a emergency news break. Clayface was wreaking havoc in downtown Gotham. 

As his children filed out of the room, Bruce grabbed the gift he’d purchased. While he was confident he and his family would have everything wrapped up relatively quickly, he knew that plans often went awry with their lifestyle. He handed the gift to Alfred on his way down to the Cave. 

“Happy Father’s Day, Alfred.” He clapped him on the shoulder before heading off to fulfil his duty. 

He still noticed the telltale signs of emotion in the older man as he turned away. He heard Alfred thank him as he left. He was too far to fully catch the last word; it might have been 'sir'. It sounded more like it might have been another short word that started with an 'S'. It made Bruce feel a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time.

Kate’s comm was blinking when they made it to the cave. She’d heard the news as well. “Bruce, how about we team up for this one? That way we’ll wrap it up quicker and I can get back to my dad while you can get back to your kids?”

“Stay with your father, Kate.” Bruce couldn’t help but grin. “I’m taking the kids along.”

She thanked him. “Call if you need any more backup.”

“I doubt I will.” Bruce’s children were already in uniform. He quirked a brow when he noticed Jason and Tim had brought their gifts down. 

“You might want to bring this.” Jason tossed his gift toward Bruce. 

He caught it on with both hands, due to the size and weight. It was a new and improved cowl. One that offered more security and all the bells of whistles of both Bruce’s old one and Jason’s newest helmet. Bruce was sincerely touched. 

Tim had left his present beside Bruce as he switched out the cowls. The boy was already at his bike and reading information from the display built into his gauntlet when Bruce looked for him. He shared the useful bits of information with the family as they got ready to head out too. 

Bruce quickly opened Tim’s gift. It was a new hard drive with an updated operating system for the suit. His oldest four children were already leaving and Damian was impatiently waiting in the Batmobile while he swiftly installed it. When he booted it up, Bruce found it already synced perfectly with the new cowl Jason had given him as well as his old gear. He smiled as the Batmobile pulled out of the Cave.

Damian sniffed in disdain. “Richard and I purchased gifts that you _don’t_ already possess a perfectly adequate version of.”

Tim was feeding Bruce updated information on Clayface’s movements via his new suit components. Bruce was also hearing Dick lay out an opening attack plan to his other siblings through the built-in comm. It was all brilliant and he was fiercely proud of his children in that moment. It came through in his voice when he responded and calmed his youngest right away. 

“I’m sure I’ll like them as much as I like the gifts I’ve already opened.” 

“-Then we’ll have him pinned down well enough for when Batman and Robin jump in.” Dick finished his plan. “From there, we’ll take B’s lead.”

Tim and Cassandra confirmed, followed by Jason. “Cool. I’m going to try out my new cryogenic liquid ammunition. That should work well against Clayface.” There was a brief pause before he added, “You did test these, right Little Red?”

“You mean you didn’t?” Tim’s tone was surprised. 

“I thought _you_ did.” Jason defended himself. “You _always_ do. Except that one time.”

“Of course I checked them out.” Tim replied levelly. “But I’d still have expected you to do _some_ experimenting with them.”

“They’re basically bullets that freeze instead of kill. They work. What else do I need to know?”

Cassandra interrupted her brothers before the conversation could continue. “Approaching target. Focus.”

They did. Each of Bruce’s children performed admirably and they were home in time for dinner. Alfred made his favorite. Then, Bruce opened his remaining gifts. He’d been right, he loved his digital frame full of family photos and his customized smart watch just as much as the other gifts he’d received. Of course, they were from his children, so he supposed he would have no matter what they were.

He’d been right about his earlier assessment as well. 

It was one of his favorite Father’s Days.


End file.
